Conventionally, there is known an axial gap type motor which includes, for example, a rotor rotatable about a rotary axis and a stator disposed to be opposed to the rotor at least from one side in an axial direction, and also in which, with respect to a magnetic flux that is generated by a permanent magnet of the rotor, there is formed a magnetic flux loop through the stator.
As a method for manufacturing a rotor, there are proposed various methods in which a rotor core is made of a laminated member produced by winding an electromagnetic steel plate (see, for example, Patent References 1 to 4). As shown in FIG. 30, in an axial gap type motor disclosed in the Patent Reference 1, a laminated member 201, which is produced by winding a tape-shaped electromagnetic steel plate, is used to structure a rotor core 202, and magnets 204 are respectively stored in openings 203 formed in the rotor core 202, whereby a plurality of yokes are formed in the rotor core 202 integrally therewith.
[Prior Art Technology Reference]
[Patent Reference]
    [Patent Reference 1]JP-A-2006-166635 (FIG. 2)    [Patent Reference 2]JP-A-2005-168124 (FIG. 1)    [Patent Reference 3]JP-A-2002-010537 (FIG. 1)    [Patent Reference 4]JP-A-2006-050706 (FIGS. 2, 6 and 7)